


We Got a Little Caught Up

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, canon-verse, commission, trans keith, yes i'm trans ok don't come for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: “You’re…really close,” Keith whispers. He watches Lance closely in the dark, face illuminated only by the glow of their armor. Maybe he’s making it up, but he swears he sees Lance’s eyes dart down to Keith’s lips, then back up to meet his gaze again.“Yeah.” A heavy swallow. A hand on his hip. “You’re really close too.”This is a bad idea. They’re in a fucking Galra base—this is a very bad idea.





	We Got a Little Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! this is a commission I did for a follower of mine, and it turned out to be a fucking monster, lol. I'm not that great with coming up with plots tbh so forgive me for the boring nature of the mission they're on
> 
> before you come for me, or my choice of terminology or whatever, I myself am a trans man so I write trans Keith in the ways that I feel most comfortable writing him 
> 
> now that that's out of the way-- hope you enjoy! kudos and especially comments are really appreciated. love y'all! 
> 
> check me out on tumblr @ masokeith

“Fucking hell,” Keith hisses, hand hovering covertly over his bayard, ready to unsheathe it at any moment if the situation calls for it. Distrust and fire is written into the violet flash of his irises as his eyes rove over the map coded into the visor of his helmet. “Are you seeing this? Christ, there’s too many of them for just the two of us.” 

“The Blade teach you to swear like that? Yeesh, Kogane,” Lance snorts, though his eyes seem to be searching a map in front of him as well, littered with red dots that mean Galra bodies—and a lot of them. “Yeah, I see it. But so what, think we can’t take ‘em?” Lance swats him playfully on the shoulder and Keith, if he weren’t so tense, would probably swat back—but now isn’t the time for that. “We’ll be okay. If we really need backup we can call for the team.” 

Keith clicks his tongue in thought, the map blinking away as he casts his gaze over their surroundings next. They’re tucked into one shadowy corridor among a labyrinth of others. Right now, everything is silent, save for their own conversations, but the blinking red dots only hold so much accuracy in a place this far underground, so they can’t completely rely on the map to keep them on their guard. 

The mission was initially supposed to be simpler than this. A get in, get out sort of deal, but they hadn’t been aware that the old Galra base they’d planned to infiltrate for supplies and information had been reoccupied by a growing network of Galrans who opposed Lotor’s reign and desired to continue the work Zarkon had started years ago. Although Keith and Lance had informed the rest of the team, Lance had insisted that the others stay behind unless necessary. Sending in more guys now would just render Team Voltron too easily detectable. If it could be helped, they could still get the information they needed without confrontation and then escape successfully. 

Still now, this doesn’t sit well with Keith. In fact, why they had chosen to send him down here with Lance in the first place is beyond him; he’s all action and instinct, little strategy, and his predispositions often scream volatility and violence and anger. This can be useful—but not in an almost spy-like operation such as this. Lance—that he understands. It makes sense. He’s good at strategy, calculated, accustomed to hanging back in a shadow and striking from afar (although, lately, he’s been getting used to the sword too) and without being seen. An obvious choice. 

“You and Lance work well together,” Allura had justified—and she’s right. Keith can’t deny that. Although at first, they’d clashed, their dynamic has only grown since then, especially following Shiro’s second absence. Keith’s venture to the Blade had thrown a hiccup in their path—but now they were back together again, as a team, fumbling a bit but still smooth and balanced when combined. 

Silence is deafening; Keith hates it, always used to have music blaring or the TV with the bad antenna on and crackling back at the shack, no matter what he was doing. It’s too stagnant, never enough movement, and he grits his teeth, readying himself to stand, when a hand on his arm stops him. 

“No, not yet,” Lance says, and Keith curls his fingers into fists at the admonition. 

“We can’t just sit here forever,” he replies, voice hushed. “The longer we wait around, the more time they have to find out we’re here and then actually kill us.” 

“Just give it a second. We’ll move soon. Trust me, Keith.” 

His words are soothing and assured, and Keith can’t help but relent, nodding curtly and turning his attention back to the map again. 

Finally, he understands what Lance is getting at, as he observes all of them starting to congregate in one area on the other side of the base. As soon as the last of the stray dots join the pack, Lance gives Keith a knowing look. “See?” he says, a triumphant smirk on his face. “Now the coast is clear for a solid ten or fifteen minutes. C’mon.” 

Keith takes the lead now, a bit more agile and light on his feet than Lance, though they’re both relatively fast and quiet. They make their way toward the center of the base, where the control hub is. It seems the congregation of dots are farther away, likely in some sort of meeting room. Keith thinks, this may be a little too optimal. And he can see that Lance is thinking the same thing—but what else to do but take advantage of what they’re dealt with? Get in and get out. That’s all it would take. 

When they get there, it’s surprisingly empty; again, that foreboding feeling stirs in Keith’s stomach. “This feels too easy,” he says to Lance, hand on his bayard again. This time, it flashes to life in his palm, bruised irises reflected at him from within the pristine metal. “They all just conveniently go into one room together, leaving their control room bare? Lance, this is a trap.” 

“Yeah, I figured,” Lance replies, “but traps can be manipulated.” He fumbles with a multitude of wires before he finally plugs in Pidge’s little device, made to rip data from the base’s computer and export the files to theirs. Then he says, through the comms, “Okay Pidge, it’s in.” 

“Got it,” comes Pidge’s voice, tinny and cracked due to the bad service. “As soon as it’s done, get out of there!” 

Keith paces impatiently while the files load incredibly slow, letting out a little growl, his fangs baring without his knowledge. 

“Chill,” Lance chuckles, keeping watch at the door. “It’ll be done before we know it.” 

It is, actually. Although it takes longer than they would’ve liked, the device finishes its job and Lance unplugs it. Eager to leave, neither of them check the maps again before they go to make an exit, and are met with heavy pairs of footsteps just as they exit the room, from the other end of the corridor. Coming toward them. 

Keith’s fight or flight kicks in, and his inclination has always been to fight, but it seems Lance knows this, because before he can make a single move, the voices grow louder, gravelly and unmistakably Galran and then—

Lance yanks him back into a dark closet. 

“What the hell?” Keith asks in a hushed sort of incredulity, scowling at Lance. “We could’ve taken them out and just left. Now we’re stuck in this stupid closet while the whole crowd disperses again!” 

“If you went after those guys, more would’ve just kept coming, and then we’d get outnumbered and have to call the team in,” Lance says. “Eventually there’ll be a clear enough opening for us to get out. We just have to wait.” 

It isn’t until Keith’s agreement and ensuing acceptance of their situation that it seems to don on the both: they’re jammed together in a dark closet. Alone. 

It’s not a big closet either. It offers very little room for moving apart. In fact, no matter how they maneuver, it seems they’re stuck being pressed up together all the same. Which shouldn’t be such a big deal, it shouldn’t, but—

Thank god it’s dark. Otherwise Lance would definitely see how furiously Keith is blushing. 

“Is it just me,” Lance mumbles finally, “or is it kinda tight?” 

Keith nearly sputters at the terminology, cheeks flaming. “No shit, there’s no room in here,” he says, only to notice that Lance has the same mortified expression that he himself wears. In fact, when they both turn so they can face each other, they’re so close that their lips nearly touch, noses bumping together awkwardly. 

“Um,” Keith says, eloquently. Good job on that one. 

Keith can see Lance check the map again, his eyes scanning for some kind of salvation; none in sight. Outside their closet door, the surrounding area is steadily gaining traffic again, and there won't be an easy way to get out any time soon. They are thoroughly fucked. 

This probably isn’t the best time to be thinking about how much he likes Lance. But Keith suddenly can’t stop thinking about how much he likes Lance. 

Since returning from the Blade, he and Lance had formed a deeper friendship, one that he truly values and cherishes. They know each other better now, have shared laughter and late nights star-gazing on the bridge, or midnight training sessions when neither of them could sleep, too haunted by nightmares. It’s a friendship unlike anything he’s had before, and it scares him how far beyond that point he’s fallen. Being in such close proximity to Lance is not helping. 

Especially not the physical attraction part. This really isn’t helping with the crazy libido that space testosterone gives Keith. Jesus. 

“Um?” Lance prompts. Oh. Right.

“You’re…really close,” Keith whispers. He watches Lance closely in the dark, face illuminated only by the glow of their armor. Maybe he’s making it up, but he swears he sees Lance’s eyes dart down to Keith’s lips, then back up to meet his gaze again. 

“Yeah.” A heavy swallow. A hand on his hip. “You’re really close too.” 

This is a bad idea. They’re in a fucking Galra base—this is a very bad idea. 

“I don’t know how long we’re going to be shoved in here.” Lance’s voice is shaky, nervous. But there’s a low quality to it that makes Keith’s skin crawl with electricity. “And this is gonna sound super stupid, and super crazy, and it’s gonna be really awkward if this turns out badly and then we’re just stuck staring at each other until we can leave, but I don’t know how long I can stand here this close to you without kissing you—” 

Idiot. 

Keith closes the distance and silences the rambling, furiously crashing their lips together. Say what you will about him, but sometimes his impulses really are advantageous. 

Lance makes a soft noise deep in his throat, his hand cupping the back of Keith’s neck and drawing him in to deepen the kisses. “Mn, fuck,” Lance pants, “you have no idea how fucking long I’ve wanted to do this…” 

Keith’s face is as red as his suit, and he feels the wetness between his legs already. The taste of Lance’s lips is heaven, warm and wet and god, the way that tongue works into his mouth...

Now that the floodgate has burst, it comes rushing in all at once. Of course, there are awkward fumbles now and then and always questions of consent with new touches, always with affirmative responses. But they can’t stop themselves, years of sexual tension in the making finally igniting. 

Lance’s lips trail blazing kisses anywhere he can reach. The suit doesn’t offer much access to Keith’s neck, but what he can kiss, he does, darting his tongue over the skin there. “You’re so gorgeous,” he groans, and Keith lets out a little moan at sensations and the praise, one of his legs instinctively hooking around Lance. The new position eases the ache for both of them as they were standing so awkwardly earlier in the small space, and it also allows for Lance to start to grind against him as they kiss. 

“Hah, ff-“Keith is a panting, disheveled mess. Everything right now is frantic and full of heavy breathing and quiet, low moans. Lance rolls his hips with what liberty the space allows and Keith’s head thunks back against the wall as he lets out a whimper, feeling Lance’s growing hard-on press against his clothed cunt. It’s so stupid, so dumb, but they know they’ll be stuck here for at the least an hour, so they’re stripped down to their skin suits now (though their armor is obviously nearby if they need it at a moment’s notice). 

“This is stupid,” Keith says, “we should—hah—shouldn’t do this here…” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Lance asks, completely serious and genuine. 

“No.” The answer is immediate. Who is he if he doesn’t get off on a little bit of a thrill? “If you want to keep going, then I want you to keep going.” He swallows again, growing a bit bolder as the seconds pass. “I want you.” 

Lance moans and surges in for another kiss. “Wanna touch you,” he breathes between sloppy kisses, sucking on Keith’s bottom lip, rolling his hips again. “Can I get my hand between your legs, babe?” 

“Fuck, yeah.” Keith nods eagerly, and he feels Lance rub at his clit through the suit. “Hah—ooh….”

“Oh my _god,_ ” Lance moans, using two fingers and circling them over the wet patch in the fabric. “You’re soaked…Do I do this to you?” The smirk on Lance’s face at the thought would be annoying if it wasn’t so fucking sexy, and Keith grits his teeth, though all his frustration dies when Lance grazes his teeth over the skin of Keith’s neck. “Have you thought about me like this before, Keith?” 

“Sh-shutup.” 

“That’s a yes.” A dark chuckle from Lance that makes Keith’s insides burn. And then—“I bet I can make you cum. How fucking dirty is that, you cumming just from me touching you, in the middle of a mission?” He moves to nibble and lick at Keith’s lips now, tasting each gasp and whimper that falls from Keith’s lips. “Do you want to cum, Keith?” 

“M-mmn…” Keith nods sheepishly, rocking his hips against Lance’s hand. “Fuck—hah—Lance—” 

He hears that same low groan again and looks down to see that Lance is sporting an erection of his own. He looks so damn good in that skinsuit, Keith just wants to fuck him, so bad…

“Fuck me,” he whines, canting his hips for more—but it’s not enough. He needs more, needs to be full. 

“Right here?” Lance asks, his eyes widening a little. “You think—I mean I’d love to, but are you sure?” 

“Y-yeah.” Keith takes fistfuls of Lance’s hair and tugs, kissing him again and sucking on his lower lip. “M’sure. If you want to.” 

“I do,” Lance replies. “Damn, Keith, you’re a little slut, huh?” 

Keith rolls his eyes and draws Lance in closer, pulling him into another sloppy kiss. Lance takes his dick out and grinds it against Keith’s now exposed lower half, panting and groaning quietly in his ear. “Shit,” he breathes. “Oh fuck, you’re so wet.” 

Lance’s cock slides in between his slick folds, rubbing against his clit repeatedly. It makes Keith whine, maybe a little too loudly. In response, Lance claps a hand over Keith’s mouth.  
“Shh,” he hushes, his eyes dark with lust, “don’t wanna get caught like this, do we?” 

Keith’s eyelids flutter at Lance’s sultry tone, and he rolls his hips again, rubbing against Lance’s cock. It makes Lance falter, and he swears under his breath, his hand falling from Keith’s mouth.  
“Want you inside me,” Keith whispers, nibbling at Lance’s ear lobe, his breath hot against the warm, brown skin. “Please, Lance.” 

There’s no way Lance can so no to that, and when he pushes inside—slowly—he sinks in so easy, Keith’s walls hugging his throbbing cock. “Fuck,” Keith swears, biting his lip so hard it nearly draws blood as he tries to hold back a choked moan. “Oh my god.” 

“Yeah,” Lance agrees, his breath coming out in short huffs as he holds Keith up against the wall. “Shit, I can’t believe we’re doing this here—” 

“Don’t think about it.” Keith leans in and bites down on Lance’s neck, relishing in the shudder he receives in return. “Just fuck me.” 

His cunt is so slick and wet that he takes Lance with barely any pain, and Lance groans low and gravelly as he fucks him at a steady pace, the wet, filthy noise of every thrust mixing with soft whimpers, heavy breaths, quiet grunts. It’s intense, and the angle is doing wonders for the both of them. 

“Tight,” Lance breathes, then huffs a laugh at the irony of the term. “This is so fucking wild…” 

“You like it,” Keith replies with a smirk, though the expression falls and his breath hitches on a broken whimper when Lance hits his g-spot, eyes flying wide open. “Fu- _uuck_ —there, Lance.” 

Lance grins at him, hands squeezing his ass as he supports him against the wall. “Yeah?” he hums, ramming into that same spot again and upping the pace. “Like that, baby?” 

“Hah—mmn— _yes,_ ” Keith says, barely keeping his voice hushed. When he moans a little too loud, Lance clamps a hand down over his mouth again, his brow furrowed and gleaming with sweat as he fucks into Keith, smooth and sloppy and perfect. He’s so big, fills Keith and stretches him just right, it has Keith’s toes curling, muffled mewls sounding from behind Lance’s hand. 

“Quiet.” Keith shudders at the command, his eyes lidded. “Be a good boy and keep it down. If you’re good, I’ll make you cum.” 

Keith manages a shaky nod and desperately holds back another whine when Lance continues to strike his g-spot. “Fuck,” he hears Lance groan, hips rocking as he rolls and fucks Keith so fucking deep, and oh god—he feels the orgasm building, white heat clouding his vision. “You’re gonna make me fucking—mmn— _cum.”_

Moving to match Lance’s rhythm, Keith throws his head back, and Lance’s hand drops once more to grip his ass, getting better leverage to slam into him. “Make me cum,” Keith begs. “Then you can—hnn—you can cum in my mouth afterwards. Less of a mess.” 

Lance groans at the thought and pushes himself to the limit, careful not to knock anything over or make too much noise as he pounds into Keith without abandon. Seconds later and Keith’s abdomen tightens, clenching around Lance’s cock and soaking him thoroughly. His orgasm is so intense, and his hips stutter, thighs quivering as it rocks through him, wave after wave of intense pleasure making his vision go stark white. “Mmn, Lance,” he pants, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. “Jesus fucking Christ…” 

Once he’s finished, Keith moves off of Lance and drops to his knees as best he can, taking Lance’s cock in hand and stroking furiously. Lance tangles a hand in his hair, panting and covering his mouth to ward off his own noises, and Keith looks up at him slyly, his mouth open, tongue sticking out to catch Lance’s cum. He looks up at Lance with wide, innocent eyes, almost pleading for it. 

Then Lance cums, spilling in Keith’s mouth, unable to take his eyes away from the sweet look on his face as it drives him over the edge. “Fuck yeah, that’s right,” Lance breathes, “taste me, Keith.” 

Keith swallows, too; he grimaces at the taste, but knows that it’s best not to leave any trace of them, so he has to keep it down. Still, the afterglow he’s basking in masks the unpleasant saltiness on his tongue quite nicely, and Lance helps him up, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips. 

“That was incredible,” he laughs, his eyes shining. “We just fucked in a closet on a Galra base in the middle of a mission.” 

“Mhm,” Keith affirms, closing his eyes and leaning against Lance. “Not like we had anything better to do.” 

That same laugh again, that makes Keith’s heart melt into a puddle. He nuzzles Lance and Lance strokes his hair. “Guess we got some stuff to talk about, huh?” Lance says gently, voice affectionate. 

Keith nods, letting out a little sigh. “Let’s get out of here first,” he suggests. 

They put their armor back on immediately and wait it out a bit longer until the coast is clear enough for them to depart without notice. When they return to the ship, the others ask what took them so long. Keith just wipes the corner of his mouth, still tasting Lance on his tongue, and grins when Lance says, “we just got a little caught up.”


End file.
